With the development of display technology, in the related art, a color display device with a metal total reflection layer in a display panel has been proposed. As shown in FIG. 1, a reflective layer 102 of highly reflective metal (e.g., aluminum, silver or the like) is disposed between a base substrate 101 and a transistor array 103. However, it is still necessary to provide a color filter layer 105 for filtering lights over a liquid crystal layer 104. With a display device of such configuration, by providing the reflective layer 102, it can allow lights emitted by a backlight source to be reflected by the reflective layer 102, thereby increasing the utilization of the backlight.